Reincarnating Into Peter Parker
by Loki-of-earth-12
Summary: Due to a deity that was watching over earth a young man named Zack has died. this is the story of him becoming the best he can be to honor his hero Spider-man. Crossover with movies and comics. No Harem. multi romance. and there is a system.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time publishing so please go easy on me if my grammar is bad or it is hard to follow. leave me a comment and i will try to reply to them as i see them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning a new life in a strange new world

Pain. Extreme **gut** -wrenching pain, beyond anything I ever thought possible. Then nothing, no pain, no relief, just the feeling of floating. It feels like a dream where you are flying at a very calming pace. After what feels like days I start to feel again. Then I seem to be sitting in my bedroom about to eat my favorite dinner (Orange mandarin chicken with pilaf fried rice), but just as I was about to dig into my dinner a man came in to my room which startled me.

He looked old but youthful at the same time. He looked like he was nervous and a little guilty about something. Nervously waving his hands in a jazz hand motion "Welcome to the afterlife…. sorry, Zack you might not remember this but you kind of died." Zack: "I died? Aw man, I just found a job too. You know how hard it was for me to find a job at my age without any experience. Hard!" Sigh, "How did I die? Did it at least matter in some way?" Young/old man (Y/O from now on): "You died in a way no have died before. You kind of blew up, like a balloon that had too much air pumped into it. When you blew up you were sitting on the bus going to work and POP! Zack piñata and you got everywhere. That was why it took so long to find all of you soul as it too blew up into little chunks. Any later and I would not have been able to put you back together again. To answer your other question, it did not affect anything as I wiped everyone's mind and had one of my subordinate replace you and live out your life as you would have."

That is weird, why would he do that? Zack: "Why? It's not like it's your fault I died right?" Y/O: "Well it kind of was, I was plucking my nose hairs and had the mortal channel set on earth while I did it. Right when I got a particularly bad one it was on you and I happen to sneeze and that is what caused you to blow up." Zack: "YOU WHAT!" Bowing on the floor he said "I'M so sorry I didn't mean to. I will do anything in my power to make it up to you. Just please do not tell my boss I could get fired for this and being fired here means that you are wiped from the multiverse." I looked at him with fury in my eyes. Then I calmed myself down. "You said anything right?" He responds, "Anything that won't break the balance of the universe". Ok I can work with this.

"There are Four things I want. First I want to be reincarnated." He nods "Second, I want it to be in a mesh of the marvel comics and the movie universes" He nods again "Third, I want to be born as Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man" A little hesitant he nods at this too "And Lastly I want a full-fledged system" His eyes go wide at that last part. "Are you kidding I can't do that. If you wanted to you could do permanent harm to that universe." "Well looks like I am going to have to talk to your boss then." Fuming he grinds his teeth "Fine you can have it, on one condition." "What's that?" "You, Zack now to be known as Peter Parker can have your system but you can never be the strongest in that universe. If you can agree to that and never tell any other deity level person about where you got it then I am willing to let you have it." Thinking it over I knew that I would not ever want to leave that place. I mean come on you have Natasha Romanoff looking like Scarlett Johansson and Sue Storm looking like Jessica Alba and many other very attractive female supers there I think I will like it just fine. I look at him and say, "You got yourself a deal partner."

"Ok Peter let get your system set up and bonded to your soul, so no one will find it and try to steal it." He waves his hand and a ball of light rest on top of his palm. Smiling he said, "Oh, ya I forgot to tell you the main reason we don't let mortals have these. It hurts a lot." Before I could react to his words he slams his palm onto my chest and a pain even worse than when I died surged though my very soul, and that is when I heard something say. *Marvel's Ultimate System bonding with host. ETA till completion 10 minute and counting. 9:59 9:58…. * Each second felt like a life time and each minute was a step closer to the breakdown of my psyche. I just barely managed to hold onto my sanity. *M.U.S. has successfully bonded with host. Welcome Peter and let's begin the tutorial. The system has three main functions 1. Status 2. Missions 3. Inventory. Status, this is where you will see how well you are developing, your level, and your abilities. Missions, this is the main way that you will get level ups and items that will help you in your life. Inventory, this is where you can store your belongings and the best part is the stuff you put in it weights nothing as it is a sub dimension that is only accessible to you. *

Y/O: "Ok Peter, this is where I say goodbye and good luck out there. Oh, before you go I also should let you know you will not be in control of your body until you get the spider bite so good luck and try not to go insane in there. HAHAHA" Before I can even curse at this guy I am plunged in to a fetus that can't move. So, the next eight months, two weeks, three days, and seven hours, twenty-seven seconds later I was finally born, and yes that is how long it was seeing as I counted every mind numbing second of it as that was the only thing that kept me sane. As I wished I was born Peter Benjamin Parker, My father was Richard Laurence Parker and my mother was Mary Teresa Parker.


	2. Chapter 2: First night home

Second chapter is out everyone. more to come and it should be about 2k for most chapters now. also i set up a patron url is ZackFellows so if you like this and i hope some do i hope you might want to support me then check it out please.

jdude281: Let me know if the spacing is better in this chapter.

serus black antihumannature: Thanos is a far cry from the strongest in the universe.

* * *

Chapter 2: First night home

Now that I was not stuck in my new mothers' body anymore I felt such relief which meant being a new born baby I soiled myself, which made me want to curse but seeing as I was now trapped in this body till I am fifteen and go on that field trip to Oscorp. Sigh, I am going to hate my life till then. Just then my auto pilot started crying since the doctor needs to make sure I am healthy. Doctor: "Congratulations it's a very healthy boy. Got a set of lungs on him."

Richard: "You hear that Mary we got ourselves a son. I can't wait to teach him everything he needs to know about being a Parker." Mary: "Richard, calm down honey we have plenty of time for that. How about we name the poor child, so we can address him properly." Richard: "Your right honey, I'm just so excited to be a father. I think we decided on Peter Benjamin Parker." As the nurse finishes cleaning me off and hands me to my farther, he looks at me and says "How about that son your name is Peter Benjamin Parker. You know your middle name comes from the man I trust most in this world, my brother. I can't wait for you to meet him."

My father then takes me away from my mother's room and he walks to the waiting room where I can only assume where the infamous ben and may parker are waiting to see their new nephew. Richard: "Ben. May. I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to our happy family. This is Peter Benjamin Parker and I think he would like to say hello to you both." Aunt May reached out and father placed me in her arms while Uncle Ben and dad left to sign some papers.

Aunt May holds me in such a loving way and says to me "Hey little guy you're so cute, can you keep a secret?" In my mental prison I roll my eyes and think of course, who am I going to tell Nick Fury? I laugh as she whispers to me "You might be getting a little cousin soon Peter seeing as Ben and I are trying for a baby also." Whoa I totally did not expect that. Was this universe already diverting from the movies and comics? As May was rocking me back and forth I started to get sleepy and for that I was glad that I did not have to spend the next fifteen years awake and aware of everything, eight months of that was all I ever wanted to experience. It was then that I fell asleep as I could hear my father coming back with uncle Ben.

When I woke up from my impromptu nap I found that I was no longer in the hospital. I was now in what I could only assume is my new home as my mother was holding me and my father was getting my crib ready for me so lay down in and try to go to sleep. Mary: "Richard we really should have had this done months ago, you know before Peter was born and I am waiting here dead tired and holding our son while you fiddle with his crib." Looking a little guilty dad said, "I know honey, I should have built this when we first got it that way we could have tried to go to bed but, you know me so focused on my work I forget the world around me."

Chuckling mom said, "How could I forget. I remember when you were this close to cracking a case you forgot to bathe for a whole month. Had to take you out back and hose you off before I would even let you back in to take a shower hahaha." Finishing my crib dad looked at mom and asked, "Honey I don't think it would be a good idea to talk about out work with shield around the baby." Mom just looks at him with a deadpan expression "Who is he going to tell, the mail man. He's not even a day old it will be years before he can even remember anything, so I think we are good on that front." With that mom and dad put me in the crib and went to get ready for bed.

Lying in my crib I just for mom to come back as I dread feeding time. Though I am glad that they kinda told me they work for shield even if I already knew it thanks to my outside knowledge of this universe. It was then that I heard it, the sound that would happen every time it goes off or talks to me ding. *Recognizing host has been born as Peter Benjamin Parker aka Spiderman. Welcome to the marvel universe Peter I will be with you for the rest of your life trying to make you as strong as I can. Do you have any questions for me? *

Taken aback I just stare in wonder as I really do have my own system and do a mental fist pump. Hoping that the system can hear me since I can't even talk as I am a baby and have no control over my body. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I do have many questions. First of all, why don't I have control of my body? Second what did that guy mean I can never be the most powerful being in this universe? Third what is my status looking like and what can I do to improve it right now? Lastly, what kind of missions do you give out and what kind of rewards would I get?"

*First of all, yes I can here you just fine and I will answer your questions in the order you asked them. You don't have control over your body since you might try to change things that might alter your path into becoming Spiderman. Examples of this happing are you using outside knowledge to influence your parents to quit shield and not go missing which would result in you not becoming Spiderman since they would not have you in public school. Another is affecting the relationships you will have as that does play a role in you getting your powers.

The answer to your second question is that there are beings in this universe that are more powerful than the one that gave you me and he could not make me in a fashion that would let you surpass those beings but if you get to the point where you are as strong as I can make you there are was for you to beat them without being more powerful.

The answer to your third question is you can only improve your willpower right now as you have no control over your body and to train your will power you need to try to break your prison and take control of your body as that will make your willpower rise and for your current status this is how it looks for you.

Name: Peter Benjamin Parker Title: None

Class: none Job: none

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 1 (0/100)

Health: 10 this is how much damage you can take before you die, and this is raised by defense.

Magic power: 0 this is needed if you learn to magic, and this is raised by willpower and intelligence.

Strength: 1 this affects how much you can carry and affects how long you can last in a fight or anything that has to do with stamina.

Defense: 1 this affects how much damage will cause you.

Intelligence: 1 this affect your knowledge, your memory and imagination.

Willpower: 0 this affects how much someone can influence you and it also affects how affective mind control or torture is on you.

Charisma: 10 This affects how you look in people's eyes and how easy it is for them to fall in love with you.

Luck: 10 This affects a lot of things in your life that has to do with probability

Abilities: (Gamer body) this ability lets you level up, have stats and a Hp bar. This section is where all of your abilities will be placed such as spider since and others.

The answer to your last question missions that are given out are based on your environment and circumstance. Missions will usually give you status points as those will not be so easy to get letter in your life. There are rare chances for you to get items but nothing to grand or reality bending. *

'Well that was informative.' "I have another question. Why did it take you so long to come online after I was born?" *It was not wise to come online when you were born as Madam Web was there in the room when you were born. That could have alerted her of me and she might have tried to kill you as you will get to powerful for the Web of reality to contain. She would not want that. * 'Whoa Madam Web was in the room as I was born that is scary especially when you consider that her master is the Beyonder and he can do just about anything he wants.'

'That confirms what I feared most I can't just do whatever I want in this universe I am going to have to play it smart. That means I am going to have to train every chance I get.' Then I struggle as hard as I can to break free from my prison that I did not even notice mom come in and feed me. I am so glad I missed that. I struggled until I could not anymore and when I did I heard the ding again. *Willpower increased by one. Host will no longer believe anything someone tells him. * Another mental fist pump and I was out like a burnt out light bulb.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy birthdays

RamDLC28: i took your suggestion and i do like it better having system text in bold.

jdude281: i usually dictate who is talking though sometimes i do forget but i will go over it a bit more before posting.

Hey everyone sorry for not posting sooner but i had family troubles as my dad had to go into the hospital again and this time they found a blood clot in his arm so i did not have the mental fortitude to write anything until i knew he was OK. but you should expect a chapter Monday Wednesday and Friday but the week end is for me to relax and try to build up a buffer so i cont miss out on any more chapters for you guys.

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy birthdays

A whole year has gone by so far and I have only gotten two additional points in my willpower stat. The first only took me two months but, the second took me a whopping six months. It would seem that every activity that has anything to do with my stat points has an experience bar to the next point for it. I had asked my system, 'which I really should get around to naming so I don't just keep referring to it as system' if I could check the experience needed for the next point in any giving stat activity and it's response was I just had to concentrate on the stat while looking at my stat window and it would give me a break down of the stat and white activities I got a point in and how much was needed for the next one in that activity.

When I focused on my willpower it would seem my next point in it for struggling in my prison is (Eight months / one year eight months) it would seem that when I do stat related activities the time to achieve the next point is doubled. It is now my first birthday and Mom and Dad took me to Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's to celebrate as a family. Aunt may decided to invite her neighbor who has a daughter who is the same age as me, looks like I am about to meet Mary Jane Watson and if this universe is similar to Earth-18119 better known as Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows this is the girl I will marry and have Annie with.

MJ gets put in the play pen with me while the adults go off to drink and eat cake and open my presents. At least I don't have to do anything as I would not know how to play with a baby or any kid for that matter, I can't wait to be a teenager. As I let my body play toy the baby MJ I ask the system, "Hey I should give you a name, so I don't have to keep calling you system. Do you have any choices?" System responds, "No, I do not car what you call me as I am only here to make your life easier and give advice as i think you need it. If you need something else to do you could always check the status of other people." Shocked I ask, "I can do that? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" "Yes, you can view anyone's status that is five levels higher and all that is lower. Also, to answer you second question you did not ask me if you could. How am I to guess what you might want if you yourself do not know." After a fist pump I say, "Ok that is good to know. Oh ya, I almost forgot I was going to name you I am thinking of Sarah. What do you think about that?" System responds, "Affirmative this one shall now be known as Sarah. Thank you for naming me Peter that means a lot to me."

I noticed the more I interact with Sarah the more she develops in to what seems like an A.I. instead of what I thought she was, a V.I. I think she will be one of my best assets in this world. I get startled from my thought as I hear screams of joy from the kitchen. It would seem that Aunt May told Mom and Dad that she was pregnant. I just hope that this universe is different enough so nothing bad happens to my little cousin and Aunt May and Uncle ben get to be happy this time. After the party is over Mom and Dad take me home and put me to sleep and I am thinking about asking Sarah about Aunt Mays' baby.

"Hey, Sarah, I wanted to ask if there was anything you can do to help Aunt may with her baby. I know that I can't really use you fully right now but there must be something you can do right?" Sarah was silent for a while until she told me, "I am sorry Peter but there is nothing I can do. If I intervened then it could affect your future and until you become Spiderman I am not really anything more than a voice in your head. We can only hope that this universe is different enough from the one where she gets pregnant and nothing happens to either of them." Hearing Sarah say that was not what I was hoping, I thought if I could get her to help aunt may I could somehow get her to save Mom and Dad.

Aunt May was at our house having lunch and asking advice about babies from my mom. Aunt May was now two months pregnant and so far, she was doing good and I was getting hopeful for her and Uncle Ben. That was when my infamous Parker luck kicked in and Aunt may clutching her stomach and falling to her knees. Aunt May, "Mary UGH! I think there something wrong with the baby please call 911 and get me to the hospital please." Mom not even flinching got her cell phone out and called a shield cover vehicle for aunt may and got her to the hospital even faster than the regular ambulance would.

Mom and Aunt May came back from the hospital with tear in their eyes and stains on their clothes showing that they were crying for a long time. Uncle Ben and My dad were watching in horror as they feared the worse and Aunt May had cancer or something. Uncle Ben walked over to his wife and took her in his arms and hugged her so lovingly. Ben, "No matter what the problem is we will get through this together as a family." This prompted Mom and Aunt May to cry even more now. May, "Ben I-i-i-I lost the baby and the doctor said that if we tried again that I might die trying to bring the baby to term." Uncle ben paled at this and with tears in his eyes said, "I would rather have you in my life May and we could always adopt later."

My Dad ask my Mom in a whisper, "Is there nothing that shield could do for her? I know for a fact they have the tech for it. I mean hell we built most of it for them." Mom just shook her head saying, "No we can't do that or we would be exposing them to that side of our lives and I doubt Furry would be willing to do us any favors after we went over his head to get reassigned to the tech division so we could have Peter. If we were to try to get help them using shield resources, they would have to be briefed about what it is shield dose and I don't think May can take that right now." Mom and Dad had Uncle Ben and Aunt May stay the night with us, so mom could comfort Aunt May and talk about being my godparents so that if anything happened to them they would get peter and everything they have. That did seem to calm her down a little, meanwhile I am crying and cursing my uselessness being stuck in here unable to do anything with my knowledge.

A whole ten months have past since Aunt Mays miscarriage and for the most part she seems to be getting better and is even smiling more. On a slightly happier note I turned two the other day and I got another point in willpower that was a good present. Though not all is good in the Parker house hold, Mom and Dad are starting to take "business trips" a lot these days leaving me with Aunt may and Uncle Ben more often. I think Fury has gotten Mom and Dad to go back out in the Field again as when I do see them they tend to be covered in wounds and I even over heard them talking one day about what they have been doing.

Mary, "Oh my god Richard I don't know how much longer I keep this up. Our business trips are going to cause May and Ben to think something is up with us, that maybe we're in trouble or something." Dad collapsed on the couch looking at Mom sitting at the kitchen table with her head down said, "Well we should only have a little while longer going on missions honey then we can be free of all this and we can go into business for ourselves and not have spies around our son and not have to lie about where we are to our family anymore." Mom let out the biggest sigh I have ever heard in both life times and said, "I know honey I just need to complain about the shit hand we're being dealt right now. I can't wait to start working with you to make the world a better place for our son and getting rich is just a nice bonus (Laughing)."

Two More years have passed since that night and I am proud to say that my body is now able to walk and is potty trained for which I am so thankful. No more diapers for me HAHA. Mom and Dad are now owners of their own business and they could not be happier or, so I thought. On a stormy night I get woken up by Dad and get carried to the car and in it looks to be most of my things. It seems that this is the night that my parents are going to get killed and I get to live with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. As we get to their house Mom and Dad say their good byes to me and hug my Aunt and Uncle and tell them what is going on. That they need to get the item they have to an old friend and that it is a matter of life and death.

I knew this was going to happen, but it is never any easier even if you know what is going to happen. The next morning Uncle ben is watching the new and that is when he sees that the plane that my Mom and Dad was on had crashed and everyone on board was dead and that it was a mechanical error due to the storm. Uncle Ben, "May! You need to come in here and see this right now." Aunt May was in the kitchen with me so we went into the living room and saw the report and what it was about. I was now an orphan and only I knew that Hydra had taken my parents and that they were not dead but being questioned and tortured. I will get them back and I will make Hydra pay for harming my family. Wow what a way for me to spend my birthday.


	4. Chapter 4: It is time

Chapter 4: It is time

Eleven years have passed since the night my parents died and I am now fifteen and that means I will soon get to become Spider man and then I will finally be able to get control of my body. A lot of things have gone done in the past eleven years but, the main things are these. MJ and I are good friends and she really likes me, but this body does not even see it as he has a crush on Liz Allen (the stuck-up cheerleader). I gained two more points in willpower trying to break out before I stopped getting experience for it which put me at a whopping three, I can't wait to get some missions to raise it. Last it seems that my parents left me some money so Aunt May and Uncle Ben are not as poor as they are in the comics or movies.

Today was the day of the field trip to Oscorp and both me and my body are so excited him for the science part of it and me for finally being able to get out of here and start my life in this world. I suddenly had a worrying thought so I asked Sarah, "Sarah I had a question, what happens to the soul controlling the body right now when I get control over it?" After a couple of seconds, she replies, **"The soul that is in the body is a copy of your but with all the memories sealed from your last life so when you get out of your prison you will not be killing anyone just getting the energy from that soul. That is also how you will get out of there as you did not have enough energy to get out."** Well that took care of my biggest concern.

Waiting by the bus my body was lost in thought looking at Liz when he gets hit by a wad of paper which breaks him out of his stupor. "Hey tiger stop ogling at Liz and come over here, so we can sit together." Looking at the voice talking to me it turned out to be MJ and she was with Harry Osborn who was my only other friend. Just as I stared going over to them Flash Thompson was walking toward Liz as she was his girlfriend and it looks like he noticed my staring at Liz and proceeded to shoulder thump me into the bus before waring me to watch it puny Parker.

MJ and harry hurry over making sure I was ok and while they were at it gave Flash the stink eye.

Scowling at Flash, Harry says, "What is wrong with that guy. it's like the only person in the entire school he picks on is you. I just can't figure out why." Smirking I respond to Harry, "I think he is just compensating for the fact I am smarter than him and that frightens him as he knows I have a much better future than him." MJ smiles at me saying, "Ya you will be inventing things and become a billionaire like Tony stark and Flash will be lucky if he gets hired to be a coach for the football team here." Laughing I get up and proceed to get on the bus with MJ and Harry as we go to the back, so we can all sit together.

It takes about an hour for us to get from Midtown High to Oscorp and along the way I just hear the same thing I do every day. Children talking about who dresses the best or who likes who and as soon as I can I am getting out of the place and I am going to college and putting this Parker brain to better use then letting it rot in high school because Aunt May and Uncle been want me to have friends and be able to socialize like a normal person and I just cannot take it anymore. Thankfully Peter has been saving up for a car I am going to use that money for my G.E.D. and got to college.

Once we arrive at Oscorp and get off the bus a tour guide is there to give us the student tour and I am buzzing as I can't wait for this to happen. We make are way you the genetically altered spider containment units when the guide comments on how there is one missing and it must have been taken for testing. I know better though as I know it is above me right now and it was then that I got bite by the spider that is going to change my life. On instinct I slap away the spider and after a few second, I start to feel faint and pass out.

Uncle Ben get a call from my teacher that I fainted and asked if he could come and get me at the Oscorp building. Letting his bosses know what happened he rushed over and took me home putting me in bed and letting Aunt May know that I have a slight fever, but they don't think anything else is wrong with me. Aunt May starts to cry at the thought of me dying and losing another baby and Uncle Ben hugs her and assures her that I will be fine, and he does not know how right he is.

As I am lying in bed I am in such pain that I didn't think it even possible as I was in pain it was like time slowed to a standstill and seconds felt like hours. It is like a million needles stabbing me over and over while healing the wounds in between stabbings. I can feel my D.N.A. changing and it is like ice and fire in my veins pulsating every time a strand is altered by the spider mutation that is happening inside me.

I can feel my bones creak and crack as they grow a massive amount in a short time. It is like my bones are breaking and healing and then breaking again over and over. I get blinding headaches as I feel a pressure in my head that makes me feel like I just went on the Tilt-A-Whirl for hours as my brain changes from a normal human to one with spider sense. My muscles feel like they are melting and then freezing as they get broken down and reconstructed to handle the proportional strength of a spider. This goes on for what feels like days, but it was only one night and now I only feel bliss as I am now free from my prison and have full control over my body.

Waking up I look around with my new eyes and I can't help but feel giddy as I can now move my fingers. I walk over to the mirror that I have in my room and look at my brand-new abs and start to check out my new status as spider man.

Name: Peter Benjamin Parker Title: Spider man

Class: none Job: none

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 1 (0/100)

Health: 210

Magic power: 0 (Locked)

Strength: 31

Defense: 21

Intelligence: 12

Willpower: 5

Charisma: 10

Luck: 30

Looking at my status I am flabbergasted at the number of stats I gained just from becoming Spider man. 'I wonder how much I can bench press now?' Thinking about that I concentrate on my strength and it tells me I can lift three hundred and ten pounds. So that tells me one stat point is about ten to its' equivalent place and that why I now have two hundred and ten health from my ten before. Laughing I think 'I am durable'.

Suddenly a screen appears before me snapping me out of my wonderment over my new-found freedom. ***** **Mission alert: Take G.E.D. and get out of the hell hole that is high school and get accepted into college.** ***** Looking at the mission alert I smile and diced to go tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben about my plans. I go down stairs and greet them good morning, 'Morning Aunt May. Morning Uncle ben. I need to talk to you both about something and just let me tell you I have thought this through." They both look at each other perplexed and then Aunt May says, "Peter anything you want to tell us I promise we will hear you out." Uncle Ben nods and agrees with her.

I calm myself and look at them and say, "I going to take the G.E.D. so I can go to college now. High school just does not have anything to teach me and I am just bored there." Uncle Ben looks down sighs and says, "I know you don't like high school Peter no one does but it lets you build friends ships and be able to socialize like a normal person. We just don't think it is a good ideal for you to go to college when you haven't even given high school a chance yet."

Feeling frustrated I calm myself down before I respond to them with tears in my eyes, "With all due respect Uncle Ben it's you who have to go to a school where you are the smartest person there even the teachers don't know as much as I do. You also don't get picked on by everyone there for being too smart for your own good. You don't get beaten up every other day by a jock who jealous of you for being smart when he fails every subject. I am doing this, so I can stop living in fear of getting hurt."

Looking shocked Aunt May comes over to me and hugs me with tears in her eyes saying, "Oh Peter, I'm so sorry we didn't see this sooner. If we knew you were hurting so much we wouldn't have held you back from skipping grades. Of course, you can go to college early just promise me that you really know what you're doing and tell your friends what is going on. You know MJ really likes you and I think you two would make the cutest couple."

I smile at Aunt May and say, "I know, and I think I like her to I am might tell her later today when I tell her I am going to go to college early. I just hope MJ and Harry don't hate me for this." Uncle Ben chuckles a little and says, "Well at least you got two friends who you can count on. Just make sure you tell them that you are going to keep in touch." Peter says, "Of course I mean I am going to Empire State University so it's not like I'm going out of state."

I say goodbye and start my way to midtown high for one of the last times as a student. I wait till lunch to talk to MJ and Harry. Peter, "So you two know that I am like super smart and this place has nothing to teach me, right?" They nod as I continue, "So I am going to be taking the G.E.D. so that I can go to college and not have to deal with people like Flash. Also, don't worry I am not shooting for anything like Harvard just Empire State University so I am not going too far away." They look at each other and then Harry says, "Dammit Peter I can't believe you're doing this to me I mean come on!" Not expecting that I look a little hurt and cast my eye down. "I mean come on you could not have lasted at least till Junior year? You just made me lose the bet, now I owe MJ a hundred bucks." Looking up I see MJ and Harry smiling at me.

MJ says, "Come on tiger we both knew this place was not cut out for you and we bet on how long you would last, and I just won." Harry says, "Just don't get so caught up in school that you forget us in this godforsaken place that is high school." Smiling I says, "I would never do that I mean we are still going to hang out like all the time like we do now. Oh ya, MJ can you come over after school today I want to ask you something in private." MJ looks curiously at me and says yes and then we go back to class and after class I rush home.


	5. Chapter 5: My first time as Spider man

Chapter 5: My first time as Spider man

As I get home I greet Aunt May and see that Uncle ben is still at work and I tell Aunt May that MJ should be here soon and that I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend and if she could send her up to my room when she gets here. I head up to my room and I look at my status again as I can't help but feel glee when I due.

 **Name: Peter Benjamin Parker Title: Spider man**

 **Class: none Job: none**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Level: 1 (0/100)**

 **Health: 250**

 **Magic power: 0 (Locked)**

 **Strength: 36**

 **Defense: 25**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Willpower: 5**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Luck: 30**

It seems that my body is still getting an increase to my stats but there is something that is bugging me. "Hey Sarah, I was wondering why I don't have some stats like agility and endurance or something to tell me how fast I am and how long I can last before getting tired." A few second go by and Sarah responds, **"You have more stats then you see here but since they are currently at zero I thought it would save space in you stat table to hide them until you activate them."** I respond, "That sounds reasonable but how do I get them if I can't see them to know what to train.

Sarah chuckles and says, **"Well that is half the fun but if you really want to know then you just have to do some simple exercises and they will come up. And I wanted to mention this before but when you became Spider-man another one of my functions got unlocked. The party function is now unlocked. This function mainly lets you keep track and talk to you party. This function also lets your party enjoy the status screen and lets them also level up. You should take a look at your abilities before MJ gets here and Peter, good luck I am rooting for you."**

Taking Sarah's Advice, I pull up my status screen and focus on my abilities.

 **Abilities: Gamer body (Level Max), Spider Sense (Level 1), Full body spider mutation (Level Max), Spider Grip (Level Max).**

Noticing the Full body spider mutation ability, I focus on it to see if there is any more information or something like a time frame, so I can fix this before it happens. **Full body spider mutation set to commence in Five years six months six days four hours thirty-six minutes.** That puts the mutation on my twenty first birthday. I am going to have to find a way to either get rid of it or somehow control it.

Just then a knock on my door broke me out of my thought. "Peter it's MJ your Aunt May told me to just come on up and that you were waiting for me." Oh, right I totally forgot about asking MJ to be my girlfriend. I tell her to come on in and have her sit on my bed and I start to talk. "MJ I was wondering if I could get your advice about something." MJ looks confused and says, "Sure Peter, if you need help with anything I will always be there for you."

Smiling at MJ I continue, "Okay it's like this. I like this girl and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend and I am so nervous that I have no idea how to even go about starting to ask her. So, I was wondering, in your own opinion how someone would get said girl to become their girlfriend?" Looking a little stunned and then with an obvious saddened face MJ says, "Wow ok that is a lot to take in Peter, but I think the best way to get this girl is to first ask her on a date and see if she even says yes to that before going straight to girlfriend status."

Smiling cheekily at MJ I say, "Okay so I should make sure she likes me which I know she does do check. Then ask her on a date, ok I can do that. Then I should wait for a couple date before I ask her to be my girlfriend? Ok I think I can do that." MJ looking even sadder now replies, "Well Peter I wish you the best of luck in trying to get this mystery girl to go on a date with you. I think I am just going to go home now I don't feel so good all of a sudden."

Grabbing MJ's arm before she gets to the door I say, "MJ I just want to ask you one more thing before you go. I just got some great advice from my best friend ever that if I liked a girl I should ask her on a date in the hopes of asking her to be my girlfriend. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime? That is only if you don't already have someone to o on dates with." MJ looked at me with wide teary eyes and says, "Peter this is the meanest thing you have ever done to me and I hate you for making me think that you were talking about Liz or some other girl."

She then proceeds to hit me as hard as she can and then starts to head to the door again but looks back at me and says, "the answer to your question is yes on both but if you ever think about doing this kind of thing again I will tell your Aunt and Uncle and let them punish you. Now I am going home to recollect myself call me later and we can decide when to have our first date as a couple."

With that MJ leaves my room and in passing Aunt May she tells her about MJ and I becoming a couple and I can hear Aunt May just cheer and say it about time with a little chuckle. MJ calls me later and we make a date for Next Friday as that is the day I will get my results of my G.E.D. and I will then no longer be a high schooler.

During the rest of the week in my free time between school, MJ, and Harry asking us how this happened, and he didn't even know I was able to complete my prototype web shooters. I finished the suit and it looks more like the Advanced Suit in the video game that came out before my death then any of his other suits. I am going to tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben that I am Spider-man at least I will when I get my name in the papers, so I have at least a save under my belt before they start with the whole "you too young to be saving lives" thing.

The week goes by quick and my date with MJ is today and as I am getting ready I am debating on whether I should take the Spider-man suit or not, but I cave and take it while on my web shooters and placing all my spare web cartridges into my inventory so that I won't run out of webbing if I have to get in a fight while out. I get to the movie theater and see MJ at the entrance looking stunning in her long red dress and her hair flowing like a fire in the wind.

We get our tickets and watch the movie without anything happening. I guess the Parker luck is taking a night off. After the movie I realized that I forgot to get more money from the bank, so MJ and I went to the bank to get some cash for dinner just in case their card machine is down like it seems it always is when we eat at our favorite place. The ATM was broken so we had to go into the bank to get the money for dinner.

Just as we get to the bank teller we hear a gun shot and turn to see six-armed gun men with heavy duty guns come in and yell, "This is a bank robbery so get down and stay calm and everyone will be fine. We just want the money not anyone's lives, so no one try to be a hero and the body count will not rise." My eyes narrow as I think this is the Parker luck kicking in. A couple hours into the hostage standoff I try to get one of the robbers to take me to the bath room, so I can suit up and take these guys out.

I get the attention of one of the robbers and tell them I need to get to the bath room. They grumble but seeing as I was skinny and weak looking they have one of their people take me to the bathroom. I tell the guy to turn around, so I can go and as he does I knock him out and change into my suit. I just hope the Kevlar I got off the internet can really stop bullets as advertised. I got to get better stuff for my suits.

I suit up and web up the gunmen that took me to the bath room. I crawl on the ceiling to the other gunmen, so they can't see me I manage to web up three more of the gunmen before I had to engage them in a fight. I knock out one gunmen and the last one I let shoot me in the vest, so it seems that I am bullet proof. I web up all the gunmen together in the main lobby of the bank and free the hostages and tell them I am just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man.

MJ comes up to me and ask if I save her boyfriend Peter. He was in the bathroom with one of the gunmen. I told her that I did and that he is outside waiting for her. After saying good bye to MJ, I swung away into an ally close bye and changed back into my date clothes. I run up to MJ who is looking for me and we head on home.


End file.
